It's All In My Head
by Nightingale101
Summary: A Collection of one shots based on my Headcanons. a fair few will be Destiel centered, so yes, contains slash. Rated T just to be on the safe side. (WARNINGS FOR: Slash, M/M, some relay wired stuff... and uh, everything that might offend you, i have know idea where this is going or what my twisted little mind is gonna come up with)
1. Our First Kiss Went A Little like this

_**It's All In My Head.**_

_**A/N:**__ HI. I have terrible writers block for the next chapter of Qué será, será, it just don't want to come to me. So I decided to do this._

_What this is, (or what it's gonna be) is a collection of one shots that are base off, and in some cases, my Headcanons. So to start off, we have this!_

**Headcanon: Dean and Cas' First Kiss is in Purgatory.**

**Word count: 346**

It was about 2 weeks after Dean had found Cas in purgatory. At lest he thought it was two weeks, it was hard to keep track of with all the fighting and killing monsters and running for their life. And on top of that Dean was so tired he thought he could sleep for a year. So for all he knew it could have been two months. But Dean was going with two weeks.

Dean and Cas were left alone in a small clearing, Benny was scouting ahead (damn if Dean could remember _what_ he was looking for). Castiel was leaning against the trunk of a tree, His hands stuffed in the pockets off his now filthy trench coat. Dean was standing on the opposite side of the clearing, also leaning against a tree, but with his arms crossed, and he was glaring at the angel.

This was really the only time they had been alone together since they arrived in purgatory, and Dean had to admit he was a little pissed at him for leaveing him all alone in a place full of monsters (some of which he had killed himself). Part of him wanted to know the angel on his feathery ass. But that wasn't the part of him that took action.

Dean crossed the clearing in a few long strides. He stood directly in front of Cas, inches apart, as he slammed his fist into the tree trunk right next to the angels head. There were a few seconds of silence as blue eyes gazed into green eyes, before Dean lent in and place his lips over Castiels.

It lasted only seconds, and when Dean pulled back the angel just continued to look into his eyes, Dean couldn't quit place the look on that occupied the angels face, but Dean face was still occupied with the glare he was still give the angel.

'Don't you ever do that again' Dean practically growled. Cas just dropped his eyes. Dean backed away from the angel and stalked back over to his side of the clearing.

_**A/N: **__ what I love about this, is the show can't actually prove that it didn't happen (unless they show us every moment purgatory! which they won't). Pictures or it didn't happen you say? Well I say: Pictures or it did happen. =P_


	2. Knowledge can save your life, Trust me

_**It's All In My Head**_

**Headcanon:?**

**Word count; 377**

_Supernatural: Angels_

_A book by Carver Edlund_

It had fallen between the cracks of time, the page ripped from the book of the ages, lost in the endless waves of eternity. That one tiny Piece of information, that would help Sam and Dean, As well as the angel Castiel, understand things better.

But even the oldest of angels, did not recall this vital Knowledge, they had forgotten long after the first war in heaven, when the need to know was gone, it simply slipped out of their memories, lost in the sands of time, Along with more Knowledge that the angel hadn't bother to hold on to.

If you take only one thing away from this, let it be this: Remember every piece of Knowledge that is given to you. Even if it's no longer important, Even if it was never important in the first place, remember it. Because one day it could save your life.

I know this, because Knowledge has often saved Sam and Dean's life. The Knowledge that was passed down from the father in his journal, or what they learn from books, or the internet, and the things they picked up from other hunter, and their friends. They always go into the worst of situations armed, but if it wasn't for the Knowledge they had of what killed what, they would have bit the dust a long time ago.

If the angels had remembered, then Castiel would have known, and they wouldn't be in danger. If Castiel had known, the mystery of why he was still alive wouldn't be mystery anymore. But the angels had forgotten, Perhaps some of them didn't know to begin with. One bit of information and the Boys would be save. But they weren't.

Because he was coming for them. It had taken longer for him to find a new vessel and be back to full power, but he was coming for them now. And he wanted nothing more than to rip Sam and Dean limb from limb, and they kill Castiel.

If they had remembered, then Cas would know, and he could warn the boys, but they didn't, so he didn't, and he couldn't.

But if only Castiel knew that the only thing that could truly kill an angel, was the blade of another angel.

**Headcanon: The only thing that can kill an angel in an Angel blade.**

**A/N**_**: I know why I have this one! The only angels we've seen who have died have been killed with an angel blade (With the exception off Anna and Cas, But we'll get to that in a moment) **_

_**With Anna, I don't think when Michel burned up her body was when she died (Yes she did died) I think he transported her true form somewhere and killed her there.**_

_**Now with Cas, it's simple. The times he's 'died' have always been though vessel explosion. Never an angel blade (Granted that Sam did stab him with one, but he was way to jacked up on power to die then)**_

_**So anyway! Share your thoughts!**_

_**Also on a side note... this was written as of it was a part of one of Chucks books... I really liked writing it that way. I don't know why I haven't thought of it before!**_


	3. Swinging Both ways

_**It's All In My Head.**_

**Headcanon: **_**Dean is Bisexual.**_

**Word count: **_**564**_

**Reasons: **_**If you pay close attention, there are moments where Dean is flirting with guys (in Yellow Fever, and in How to Win Friends and Influence Monsters). Also there's all the eye sex happening with Castiel**_**.**

Dean had never told anyone. Not Sam. Not Bobby. Not even his dad. This was a secret he was prepared to take to his give. Sometimes he thinks that Sam figured it out, actually, he's almost certain Sam knows, But his brother never motion it. And Dean couldn't ask Sam if he knew, because that would be actually admitting that he was. It's not like Dean was ashamed of it, he has enough self confidence to be proud of it, he was just proud of it in secret.

The fact was that Dean's biggest secret was that he likes Guys. But he wasn't gay, he still liked girls, but he liked guys as well. In today's world that wasn't so much of a big deal, the world was slowly moving toward accepting people who liked people of the same sex. It was the way the world was heading. But most of the world didn't have john Winchester for a father.

When Sam and Dean were growing up, there was a lot of talk about the gays. Whenever the news was on the TV, or they were talking about it on the radio, John would always say "It not normal for a man to be with a man" and he would leave it at that. Dean, on the other hand, didn't care what anyone did with anyone. Just as long as all was fine in his part of the world.

Dean had liked guys since he was around 7, he just didn't always put it down as being sexually attracted to them. He remember admiring the guys his Dad went on hunts with, looking at the muscular body and wishing he could look like that.

The first time he was sexually attracted to a guy, he was thirteen. He was a boy in one of the many schools dean had been to. He was a little taller than dean, and he had jet black hair and bright blue eyes. Dean had never seen anyone who looked like him before and they were what Dean would class as a friend. Dean never told him he thought he was hot or anything. He just left without a goodbye and wondering if he would miss him.

The first time Dean had kissed a guy he was 15. He was friends with two people at the school this time, A girl, and a boy named Josh. It was the last night before he was leaving and he and Josh were chilling out in the park. Just before they were about to say their final good bye, Josh place his hand on Deans elbow, leaned in and kissed him. Dean stood in shock for a moment, before his brain when 'what the heck!' and he leaned in to the kiss. When it was over, neither Josh nor Dean said a word to each other, they just went own ways. That was also the day that dean truly realised he was attracted to guys. That was also the day that Dean decided to never tell his dad, he could fool around with whoever he wanted, and he didn't have to tell his dad.

And Dean had kept it a secret. Even from Sam. If he wanted to pick up a guy, he would ditch Sam and go to a different bar.

Maybe one day he would tell someone. But not today.


	4. Oh, What A Feeling!

**It's all in my head**

**Headcanon: **_**Castiel is in love with Dean, He just doesn't understand the way he feels**_

**Reasons:**_** Cas is as old as the earth (In my opinion anyway), and the only thing he's know for thousdonds of years is the love of family, do really think he could fall in love with anyone and actually know what he's feeling? Come on!**_

**Word count: **_**411**_

Castiel had loved Dean in the beginning as he loved all of Gods creations; he supposed it was closer to Admiration. The angel had admired Dean for the master piece that he was, a work of art made by God. When he fell, when he sided with Dean over heaven, over his own family, the admiration had changed to love, but it was akin to the love he had for his Brothers and Sisters in heaven, only less forced. To love Dean Winchester as family felt natural to Castiel, it felt more natural than loving his own brothers and sisters. But the feelings the angel had for the hunter changed once more. He wasn't sure when the change had occurred; Castiel just slowly began to notice it.

He found himself hoping that the Dean would call him, ask for his help, ask him to take him somewhere, ask him to get him something. If Dean had asked, Castiel would have found a way to bring him the moon. The angel also took every opportunity he could to see Dean, sometimes when the hunter was sleeping, other times he would make it so dean couldn't see him and just watch him, watch him for hours, and whenever he was in the older Winchesters presents, he grace would flutter, causing his vessels stomach to become unsettled. This just confused Castiel more, his Vessel stomach was only unsettled when Dean was in the room, if he was alone, or with Sam or Bobby, His vessel was fine, and his grace was still. It was only when Dean was in the same room. When Dean stood close to him, the angel couldn't think, his mind becomes filled with thoughts of standing closer to Dean, Making physical contact with him, and just being with him.

Castiel was certain that the feeling was still love, but it was unlike the love he felt for his brothers and sisters, and it was so much more then admiration. He wished to be with Dean every moment of the day, and long into the night. But he had no desire for sexual relations with Dean. But this only made him more confused, because then he would think about _having_ sexual relations with Dean and he wonder if it would be so wrong. Then his grace would flutter and the unsettled feeling would return to his vessels stomach.

Castiel was confused. He just didn't know how he felt about Dean Winchester

**A/N:** _BTW the 'unsettled' feeling Cas has in his stomach, if Butterflies (You know, the feeling when the person you like talks to you) just encase you couldn't tell._


End file.
